<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing by DownOnThePharm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568277">Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownOnThePharm/pseuds/DownOnThePharm'>DownOnThePharm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dwarf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SPOILERS! Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownOnThePharm/pseuds/DownOnThePharm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERISH FOR RED DWARF:  THE PROMISED LAND</p><p>Rimmer’s thoughts while alone in the cockpit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone in the half-light of <i>Starbug’s</i> cockpit, Rimmer slumped in his seat, staring blankly at his console.  </p><p>
  <i>They’re right.  Io help me, they’re right, even that moggy bastard.  I’m not real.</i>
</p><p>He held his hands out in front of him, examining them, loathing the sight.</p><p>
  <i>Greyscale, like a printout when the bloody printer is out of colored ink.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Printout?  Who am I kidding?  Even those smegging bioprinted clones were more real than I am.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Pixels.  A trick of the light.  Nothing more.</i>
</p><p>He laid his head down on the console, struggling to hold back tears.</p><p>
  <i>No wonder no one likes me.  What’s the point?  I’m nothing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No wonder he doesn’t like me.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Doesn’t love me.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m worthless.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He won’t miss me.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s better off without me.</i>
</p><p>Sitting up, Rimmer reached for the power cord that was his lifeline, but stilled his hand as he heard familiar steps approaching the door.</p><p>Steeling himself, the hologram turned to face Lister as he entered the cockpit.  </p><p>
  <i>It’s over.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>